


A Quiet Night at Croft Hall

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Archangel and the Antichrist [1]
Category: Good Omens, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Young is a BAMF, Adam Young is amiable but terrifying, Crossover, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Gen, Good Omens/Supernatural, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had been scoping out the professor for a while, and had finally decided on fitting retribution. His plans were slightly interrupted by the blonde kid looking for the professor.</p><p><i>“What are you doing?” asked an amiable British voice.</i></p><p><i>Gabriel slewed around, startled.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night at Croft Hall

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this, just so you know. :) It's the first in a series.

   
   
Gabriel grinned. He’d been scoping out the professor for a while, posing as a janitor, and he’d finally decided on a fitting retribution for Mr Morality.  The guy’s weakness was the young, female students – the more big-eyed and innocent, the better – and screwing them over, literally. So, Gabriel was going to use that against him.  
   
Now, all he needed was –  
   
“What are you doing?” asked an amiable British voice.  
   
Gabriel slewed around, startled.  
   
Next to him was a really tall kid, with a corona of golden curls and mild blue eyes. Right now he also had an interested expression.  
   
Gabriel bit back the ‘who says I was doing anything?’ that rose automatically to his lips and frowned. He should have sensed someone else creeping up on him.  
   
Gabriel tilted his head right back to meet the kid’s gaze with his own skeptical one.  
   
“Kiddo, I’m the janitor,” he said self-deprecatingly. “What do you think I was doing?”  
   
The kid stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched even further.  
   
“Well, I don’t know,” he said diffidently. “But it looked interesting.”  
   
Gabriel gave him a suspicious stare.  
   
Now he was really looking, the kid was kind of _too_ good-looking; sort of Apollonic, except that Apollo only wished his teeth looked that good.  
   
“Why didn’t I notice you? I mean, it’s pretty quiet this time of night. Surprised I didn’t hear you.”  
   
The kid shrugged, hands still in his pockets, and Gabriel’s weirdness radar was definitely pinging.  
   
“What are you doing in here this time of night, anyway?” Gabriel asked after a moment. “Last I checked, this was all professors’ digs.”  
   
The kid shrugged again. It was faintly annoying.  
   
“Wanted to talk to my professor about my ethics assignment,” he said simply. “We got into a bit of an argument in class, and I wanted to finish sorting it out.”  
   
“So you turned up to your lecturer’s rooms late at night, to talk out something you argued about in class?” Gabriel asked dubiously.  
   
A dimple appeared as the kid grinned.  
   
“Well, I wanted to make sure he couldn’t escape this time,” he kid confided. “I was saying some things he didn’t like but couldn’t really find a way to argue with, so he got away before he had to admit anything.”  
   
The grin was infectious. Gabriel found himself grinning too.  
   
“You know, I don’t think your ethics professor is exactly Mr Good Example,” he said, because what the hell, Gabriel liked the kid, and he was a friendly kind of guy who enjoyed the occasional conversation. It wasn’t like there was anything else to do right now. “I see who comes in an out of here, you know, and the guy gets more ass than a toilet seat.”  
   
The kid’s expression faded into something stern.  
   
“I know,” he agreed, frowning, like it really got to him but he wasn’t sure quite what to do about it. “He uses his position as a professor instead of practicing what he teaches.”  
   
He gave Gabriel a sly look.  
   
“It’s part of why I’m being so obstinate about my essay, to be honest. Figure it’ll do him good to be reminded he’s not the be-all and end-all of everything.” He smiled angelically.  
   
Gabriel chuckled appreciatively. It might not be a trickster’s way of doing things, exactly, but it was nice to see someone else felt the same way he did about Professor Douche.  
   
“Tell you what,” he told the kid genially. “I’ll take you up to the professor’s rooms. He’s not in yet, but I reckon it’ll be a nice surprise for him to find you there waiting for him."  
   
The kid grinned, mischievous and amused, and yeah, Gabriel liked him. It wasn’t often he really like a person, but there was just something about the kid.  
   
“So, you have a name, kiddo?” he asked over his shoulder, as he led the way upstairs. “Or should I just keep thinking of you as the Really Tall Kid?”  
   
There was a chuckle.  
   
“I’m Adam,” the kid responded placidly.  
   
“Good to meet you. They call me Gabriel.”  
   
“Nice to meet you too, Mr Gabriel.”  
   
Kid was polite, as well as likeable.  
   
“Please, no misters,” Gabriel complained. “Do I look like a mister to you?”  
   
“Nothing wrong with being polite.” The kid’s tone was mild.  
   
“True enough.”  
   
Gabriel led him to the right set of doors, and unlocked them.  
   
“Here we go.” He opened the doors wide. “Feel free to settle down and wait for Mr Hypocrisy.”  
   
Adam smiled at him.  
   
“What’s your essay on, anyway?” Gabriel asked. What the hell, he might as well ask.  
   
Adam’s face turned thoughtful.  
   
“Well, that’s sort of what the argument was about,” he allowed. “We’ve got to pick a hypothetical situation and talk about the ethics of it, see? And I wanted to pick hypothetically ending the world.”  
   
Gabriel froze.  
   
“The professor,” Adam continued, slow and introspective, “thought it’d be an easy enough question. Because ending the world – it’s got to be bad, right? But what if it wasn’t that simple? What if maybe it was supposed to be your duty to end it, even if you didn’t want to, and there was a bunch of people on both sides telling you different things about what you ought to do.”  
   
Gabriel swallowed. This was... this was _way_ too close to home.  
   
“And what do you think?” he asked, trying to keep his voice casual and just end the conversation.  
   
Adam’s tone was reflective as he answered.  
   
“Well, you shouldn’t destroy the world. But you might have a duty to look after it, I reckon.”  
   
Gabriel stared at him.  
   
This time, he opened up all of his myriad eyes and stretched his senses out about as far as they could go, and _looked._  
   
Wings. Six of them, and a metaphysical crown as shining and well-worn as the air of relaxed amiability that hung around him.  
   
Gabriel snapped back to his vessel’s vision with a gasp.  
   
Adam was watching him, the ceiling light behind his head backlighting him, so that the golden curls seemed to glow.  
   
His expression was kind.  
   
“I think that anyone with the ability to destroy the world might have the responsibility to protect it,” he reiterated, very gently. “Since you were wondering. Thanks for bringing me up here, Mr Gabriel. And like I said, it was nice to meet you.”  
   
His eyes held Gabriel’s for another moment, still nothing but kind, before he turned to fold himself into one of the professor’s uncomfortable carved wooden chairs.  
   
Gabriel took flight the moment his back was turned.  
   
He landed on the other side of town, and even though he should have had perfect control of his vessel, he couldn’t stop the trembling.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
